


The In Between

by dumbbitchjuiceforever



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/F, tildessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchjuiceforever/pseuds/dumbbitchjuiceforever
Summary: A collection of Tildessa moments that may or may not have happened in between the moments we saw on Into the Badlands. (Because Tildessa didn't get enough screen time and I'm not done shipping them)





	1. A Warrior Meets Another

**Author's Note:**

> This might be trash, idc. I'm just here for a good time, really late to the Tildessa party. This is also my first shot at writing fan-fiction so ROAST ME.
> 
> Enjoy this collection of moments that happened in my brain in between Tildessa moments that happened on screen. In this chapter, what went down at the oil refinery and after they arrive at the sanctuary. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!

Odessa jolted awake. The echoing boom sounded as if it had come from just down the ally. She remained still in her bed, waiting for something to indicate the source of the sound. It sounded like an explosion. She thought perhaps something had gone wrong at the refinery.

Only moments later, screams, swords clanking, and other sounds of chaos came from just outside her small window. She sat up quickly, frantically grabbing her boots from the floor and pulling them on, preparing to run like hell. It was an attack. From what she remembered, raids didn’t normally end well for anyone and she didn’t want to get caught in the violence.

She took a glance out the window. Clippers in blue were fighting clippers in red out on the street. It was a bloodbath. She needed to get out of here before anyone tried to raid the doll house. There weren’t many places to hide and surely nothing to use to fight back. With no skills and no weapons, there wasn’t much hope for the girls being kept here.

Without wasting another second, Odessa bolted out into the hallway to find other dolls with the same idea. They had to be cautious if they wanted to make it out unharmed. The punishment for attempting to escape the doll house was NOT normally worth the risk, but this was an emergency situation. She quickly moved to the end of the hallway, stopping at the stairs. The group of dolls looked around at each other, as if looking for a volunteer to be the first to go down. Every pair of eyes eventually landed on Odessa. She sighed, realizing what was happening. _Why does it always have to be the tall girl?_

Taking a breath to calm herself, she slowly and quietly started the descent. She was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. A girl held out a glass bottle. Odessa took the bottle knowingly, gripping it in her hand, ready to use this makeshift weapon if necessary. There weren’t really any other options. If the dolls had easy access to weapons, they would undoubtedly be used on the “guests”. Frequently.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Odessa stopped to peak around the corner. The bar was empty. _Perfect._

She paced confidently across the room to the front window. There was a handful of clippers outside surrounding a small warrior in black. She seemed young but had incredible skill, holding her own against 4 grown men…

Make that 3.

Odessa turned around to gesture to the others only to find a clipper walking quickly toward her. He was rather short and lightweight, clearly new, young, and unexperienced as he seemed to be hiding out inside while there was clearly work he could be doing outside.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

His sword was drawn. Fight or flight kicked in and Odessa threw the bottle hitting him in the face, shattering and knocking him back a bit. Shaking off the blow in a few seconds, he continued marching towards her but stopped in his tracks when he realized she was gone. Confused, he looked around only to be startled by the sound of breaking glass behind him. As he turned, Odessa had already driven the broken bottle into his side. As he hunched over in pain, she decked him in the face and kicked him in the groin, knocking him to the ground. Odessa looked down at her hands, then to the clipper writhing in pain on the floor, surprised she had actually managed to take him down with only a couple of bottles. She looked up toward the stairs to see the girls looking at her, jaws dropped.

“I’m impressed.”

Odessa jumped at the sudden voice from behind her, winding her arm back preparing to throw the remainder of the bottle. It was the warrior in black standing in the doorway who put her hands up quickly to indicate she meant no harm.

“Woah. I’m sorry if I scared you. I’m not going to hurt you. I came in here to help you but it seems you didn’t need it.” 

Odessa stared at the stranger she had seen fighting three men in the street just moments ago and glanced behind her to find not a single one remained. The rest of the clippers in blue had also cleared out of the area. The small warrior had a slight smile of admiration on her face. She didn’t know who this warrior was or where she came from, but for some reason, Odessa wanted to trust her. Or maybe she just thought the girl was pretty. That had landed her in some trouble before.

The warrior's smile quickly disappeared as she drew a ninja star from her belt and threw it right in her direction. Odessa closed her eyes as she heard it stick, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. She looked down to find another clipper with a metal butterfly lodged between his eyes. 

Odessa sighed in relief, looking at the warrior. “Thank you.”

“Follow me. I can take you to safety. Far away from this place.” She looked around with a look of bitterness on her face, knowing exactly what kind of establishment these girls were being kept in and how they were treated. ”We need to move quickly.”

Odessa turned around, hopeful, looking to the others. The dolls exchanged glances for a moment, hesitant to follow this stranger.

“We’re with the Widow. She’s fighting for a better world. For everyone. You are free to stay here if you wish.”

Staying wasn’t an option. Everyone could agree on that. The dolls quickly moved down the stairs to follow the girl. They walked out along the side of the building, carefully making their way through the shadows. Every now and again, a clipper or two would appear around a corner and the warrior would take them down within seconds. She possessed such skill and ease it was the most incredible thing Odessa had ever seen. Her technique was refined and there was impeccable strength behind her blows. 

Once they reached the gates of the refinery, they made their way onto some fortified trucks, all bearing the symbol of a butterfly. The warrior helped them into the truck, keeping an eye out for more clippers. After all the dolls were settled, Tilda turned to them.

“You’ll be taken to the sanctuary shortly.” She glanced at Odessa. “I hope I’ll be seeing you again.”

Tilda turned to run back toward the action. Odessa didn’t stop watching her until her she couldn’t see her anymore. It was hard to take her eyes off such a graceful and powerful being. 

* * *

Tilda walked to the square to greet some of the new refugees and get some numbers from the battle at the refinery. There were bowlers who stayed behind on the battlefield to count the losses and others counting refugees as they entered the square coming out of the trucks. While her job as regent didn’t require her to interact with the people, she wanted to help them feel protected and hopefully convince them to join the movement. She wanted people to stay as she cared about the future the Widow was trying to create. Besides, she was hoping she might run into a certain girl she had seen earlier that day. 

A bowler spotted her and made his way to greet his Regent. “We’re waiting for the last of them to return with a casualty count, but we were able to save close to 270 cogs and 60 surrendered clippers from the refinery alone. The men at the gates claim we gained an additional 90 refugees at the boarder earlier this morning. I’ll check for numbers again later. We expect at least double as most of them travel by day.”

Tilda was pleased. “That’s almost double what we had yesterday. Sounds like more people are hearing about our cause. Today might be a good day for recruitment. Thank you.”

“Of course, Regent.” He nods and walks away just as Tilda hears a voice from behind her.

“Oh. So you’re the Regent.” 

Tilda turned quickly at the sudden voice that came from behind her. She was pleasantly surprised to find the girl she was looking for. She was tall and rather beautiful despite the messy hair and rugged appearance.

“Yes.” Tilda said proudly. 

“A little young to be a Regent.” Odessa said with a smirk. 

“Mother says loyalty and expertise make a good regent, not age.” Tilda said with confidence. She knew what she was capable of.

"Mother?"

"The widow. She took me in when I was younger. She's family to me."

“Regent AND the Widow's daughter? I'm sorry for disturbing you." Odessa looked nervous, as if she had regret her decision to approach the individual standing before her. She felt she had been barking up the wrong tree on many levels.

"No, it's okay." Tilda reassured with a smile. "I'm enjoying your company."

"I'm flattered." Odessa smiled right back. "Where did you learned to fight like that? Where I come from, women don’t normally get to be warriors.” 

“I’ve spent half my life training. The widow knows better than anyone that girls should be taught to fight for themselves and what they believe in. You could learn too. You’ve got potential.”

Odessa shook her head. “I don’t have anything. I’m just a cog.”

“Not anymore.”

Odessa smiled. “You aren’t like other Regents. You’re approachable. There is compassion in your eyes. It’s why the dolls trusted you. Why I trust you.” 

Tilda smiled. She was glad she had that effect on others.

“I could get used to this place.” Odessa looked around the square and smiled, but her gaze eventually landed back on the regent. She looked in her eyes and smirked. “Especially if I get to see you more often.” 

“…Oh.” Tilda was clearly blushing. She stumbled to find a response. “Well, I’m sure you will. I do…live here.”

Odessa smiled, knowingly, turning to leave. “It was nice meeting you, Regent.” 

“Wait!” 

She paused and looked back at the girl. 

“I didn’t get your name.” 

“Odessa.” 

“A beautiful name.” This earned another smile from the girl. “You can call me Tilda.” 

“See you around, Tilda.” Odessa turned and walked away. 

Tilda watched her as she returned to the group of girls she had arrived with. She was glad they were safe now. It was what she was fighting for: a better life and future for all people. 

Odessa turned around to glance at her once more and Tilda realized she was still staring. She snapped out of it, a bit embarrassed. _Right. I have work to do._ She took a moment to compose herself and headed to make her rounds for supply checks to report back to the Widow.


	2. Favors for Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilda promises to avenge Odessa and the dolls after the clippers from the refinery leave the sanctuary. Then, the before and after they meet for the second time when Odessa encourages Tilda to go after the Widow at the conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're able to follow the order of events and how they relate to the show. I might be spending too much time justifying plot holes but I'm just trying to give them more of a build up. Fight me.

“Good riddance.” Odessa said bitterly after clippers were out of hearing range.

She seemed angered by the presence of clippers and the remarks they made. The anger was contagious. Tilda had given them the stink-eye on their way out. She cared about Odessa, even if they hadn’t known each other for very long. They had a bond. Odessa was the closest thing Tilda had to a friend since M.K. left. It wasn’t easy being regent. It didn’t leave much time for friendships.

“Are you okay?” Tilda asked placing her hand gently on Odessa’s arm.

She looked down into Tilda’s concerned and caring eyes and felt a calm wash over her. “I am now. They’re gone. It’s all over.”

The Widow looked around at the reactions to the scene the clippers had just caused. Everyone was looking to her for answers. “Let them go,” she finally said. “They didn’t have the kind of attitude we like around here anyway. Everyone get some rest. It’s been an eventful day.” She walked away calmly, and most everyone returned to what they were doing.

Tilda, however, had just made a handful of enemies. Anyone who had bought harm to Odessa was going to regret it.

“What did they do to you?” Tilda asked with fury brewing in her system. 

“Ryder’s troops don’t exactly exhibit kindness. They take what they want and show no mercy. Would you expect anything less from people who used to submit to the will of Quinn?” Odessa recognized these six clippers. They were sort of a posse who frequented the doll house. She went on to explain the repeated events of the refinery. The details of the horrors those girls had to face almost every day, many of them from the time they were still very young. Every word made Tilda’s blood boil. To be forced to experience this mistreatment was something Tilda wouldn’t stand for.

By the time Odessa had finished speaking, Tilda was staring at the ground as if her eyes could burn a hole into it. She hated men like that. They were evil and disgusting. She wanted to let them leave and never have to see them again, but she believed in justice. They should have to pay for being the monsters they had been. They could easily torture more individuals the way they did the dolls. She couldn’t let that happen.

“Tilda?”

She snapped out of it, looking back at Odessa. Odessa gasped quietly at the intensity of her gaze. Her strong eyebrows indicated a rage behind her stare but there was tenderness in her sublime, captivating blue eyes. Odessa had never seen anything like it. 

“They’ll pay for what they did. And they will never lay a hand on you or anyone ever again. You have my word.” Tilda stormed off in the direction of the training grounds to find a few butterflies willing to go on a quick and quiet mission.

Odessa didn’t know what to do with herself. Not many people in her life had ever cared that much about her. And no one had ever made that kind of promise to her. For the first time in her life, she felt safe.

* * *

Odessa finished putting on her uniform and turned to look in the mirror. She looked good. She felt good. Better than she had in a long time. Her living conditions had improved tenfold and she felt like she was living in an alternate reality. It was the first day of training. She had decided to join the Widow’s army as a butterfly because she, too, wanted to see a better world. After all, what did she have to lose? Maybe she could make something of herself. She had been working as a messenger on the grounds of the sanctuary. She and a selection of seven other girls had been trained to run messages and reports around to various members of their community. They had been given tours of the grounds and certain additional privileges as it was an honorable position, slightly higher in rank than the other recruits. Tilda had made the arrangements the day Odessa joined the ranks as she believed in her potential. Odessa enjoyed her position and had already befriended some of the other messengers. Between the eight of them, they knew everything that went on around here. 

Odessa marched confidently out of her quarters with the other messengers toward the courtyard for another day of combat training. There must have been hundreds of trainees out there. Some clearly more advanced than others, already practicing forms and some sparring with weapons before the day’s training began. 

They were stopped just short of the training grounds by a bowler. Odessa recognized him as the same man she saw reporting to Tilda the first day they had met. 

“You.” He pointed at Odessa. “Report to the Regent and tell her while the Widow is gone, the refugees have been confined to their quarters.” 

“Yes, sir.” She walked away quickly in the direction of the Widow’s manor to the Regent’s quarters. Odessa was secretly thrilled she would finally get to see Tilda again. She hadn’t seen her since the day she was rescued. She maintained her professional demeanor as she walked up the steps to the front entrance.

* * *

Odessa made Tilda think. She challenged her with her words and Tilda wanted to listen. She was bold as she entered the room, more so than before when she met her in the square. Tilda was glad she got to see her again, and admired the confidence Odessa exhibited. But now she had a decision to make: Follow mother’s orders or go after her to protect her if anything happens. Odessa was right. Tilda knew in her gut something terrible could happen and she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn’t go after them.

“Odessa! Wait!”

Odessa stopped in her tracks and turned to meet Tilda who was marching quickly down the hallway. 

“I’m going to protect mother and need your help getting out of here. It needs to be a quiet exit. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea. I’m not abandoning them and things haven’t gone wrong. Could you help me?”

A grin appeared on Odessa’s face despite her trying to hide it. Tilda had taken what she said to heart and mind and had even asked for her help. Maybe Tilda trusted her. That made her happy. “Of course. Tell me what I have to do.”

It was a simple plan. Tilda would wear a cloak and Odessa would go with her to the front gate, pretending Tilda was a cog being escorted out. They walked at a rather casual pace despite the urgency of the situation. They didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. Besides, it was a beautiful day and they each enjoyed each other’s company, pacing together in comfortable silence until Odessa spoke.

“I hope you know how much the recruits look up to you.”

"What for?” She looked at Odessa with an eyebrow raised, prompting her to continue speaking.

“Everything. What is there not to admire about you? You’re a great fighter, passionate, and brave. You’re a natural leader. They follow you because they want to, not just because they have to. They believe in you. And so do I.”

Tilda was flattered. She never had someone to hype her up the way Odessa did. “I’m just doing my job.”

Odessa looked at her with a glare that closely translated to _girl, please_. “We both know you go beyond what is required of you.”

Tilda smiled, glad someone could see she was trying hard to be the best she could be both as a regent and a person. Odessa was the kind of friend she didn’t know she needed. She hoped they would get to spend time together in the future. ACTUAL time. Not always business as it had been since they met.

Once they reached the gate, Odessa requested for it to be opened so the hooded traveler could pass. She walked back over to Tilda to send her off with some encouragement. “Make us proud, Regent.” Odessa put her hand on Tilda’s arm to emphasize her next point. “And be safe out there. Come home in one piece.” 

“Always.”

The two exchanged smiles, as Tilda walked through the huge metal archway. She had to move quickly to make it to the conclave. She didn’t want to miss any of the action. 

Odessa watched as the giant doors closed behind her. She couldn’t help but worry about Tilda. They had just started to get somewhere. Odessa snapped out of it at the sound of the gates closing, realizing where she was supposed to be. She was very late for training. She picked up her pace and rushed to the courtyard, hoping the Regent could excuse her tardiness upon her return.


	3. Waiting in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odessa waits for Tilda to return from the conclave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm really cranking these bad bois out. I wrote most of this on my phone while I was at work. Probs my favorite so far.
> 
> Also books to reference in this chapter? I had no idea. Titles for chapters? Big nope. I'm not creative enough for that.

Odessa plopped down on her bed after a long day of training. She was exhausted, but at the same time restless. There was no word yet about the Widow’s return meaning there was no way Tilda had come back either. What if something had happened to her? She had been gone an awfully long time and Odessa wasn’t sure what she would do without her. Tilda was about the only thing she had to look forward to in her life. She had no family, no power, and nowhere to go. 

Odessa sat up and started tapping her foot rapidly. Would it be weird to wait for her somewhere? Did Tilda even like her enough to allow for something like that? 

She couldn’t help herself. She was going. Odessa stood up, put on her jacket, and walked quickly toward the Widow’s manor. Maybe she was being silly. Of COURSE Tilda was okay. She’s a badass. A Regent...

That didn’t stop Odessa from worrying. It was dark out. She didn’t know what could be taking so long. 

Once she reached the manor, she snuck through the darkness to the regents quarters. It was quite. A soft light coming from the moon outside. It was a large room and very cozy. Luxurious. Tilda was lucky. Odessa had never even dreamed of staying in a place like this. 

Odessa paced around the room looking at some of the things she had in there. She flipped a lamp on in the corner of the room to get a better view. There was a bookshelf by the corner of the wall opposite the lamp that peaked her interest. She had learned how to read when she was younger, but she couldn’t read very well as she never had much time to practice as a cog. They were always being put to work. There was much more spare time here. Maybe now was her chance. She looked at some of the titles to see if there were any that she recognized.

Then she noticed a dagger on the bookshelf. She picked it up, gliding it through her hands. It was beautiful. Odessa wondered if there was a story behind it. She grabbed a book from the shelf and walked over to the window to look at the view. There wasn’t much to see in the dark, but she could tell it was a nice one. There was a vastness to the sanctuary. 

She turned around to find a chair across the room that looked comfortable. She plopped down on the chair and sunk into it. It WAS comfortable. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling very relaxed. Then she realized where she was and why she was there, no longer very relaxed. Waiting was anxiety inducing. She needed to take her mind off it. She set the dagger down on the side table next to the chair and opened the book. Her concentration was now FULLY refocused, making out the words one at a time. Perhaps it was a bit above her reading level, but she wanted to challenge herself. To improve her skills. She was so focused, she couldn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hallway.

* * *

That was close. Imagine what would have happened had Tilda not been waiting on the roof. It was evening now. There was a silence that fell over the battleground, freshly covered in blood and bodies. That did _not_ go well. Everyone hoped it wouldn’t turn out that way, but they’d be fooling themselves if they said they didn’t expect it.

The Widow broke the silence. “Well. Let’s get to the car. Hopefully the driver is still alive.” They made their way to the front of the mansion, guard still up in case anyone else was looking for a fight. Thankfully, they made it all the way to the car without any trouble, and the driver was, in fact, still alive, along with most of their escorts.

The ride home was completely silent. The Widow had a lot to think about and Tilda wasn’t sure how mad she might be at her disobeying orders. It was getting dark. It was a long drive, but not as long as it felt. The silence added an alarming amount of time.

* * *

Tilda watched Odessa for a moment. It was quite a sight to behold as Tilda had never seen anyone so focused on something. It was charming. Odessa was gorgeous. Tilda couldn’t deny it. She had expected to return to an empty room left with her own thoughts, which didn’t sound appealing at all. She was actually very relieved to find a friendly face waiting for her. After watching her for a few moments, Tilda made her presence known.

“Comfortable?”

Odessa was startled, gasping loudly and jumping quickly out of the chair, grabbing the dagger, ready to use it. She looked up to find Tilda smirking at her from the doorway.

“I’m sorry. I— it was a reflex. Training starting to get to me.”

Tilda crossed to her, still smiling, taking the dagger gently from her hands. She noticed the book she had been reading, picking it up from the floor where it had been launched when Odessa flew out of it. She examined the book for a moment, admiring Odessa's taste. “Good choice.”

“I didn’t get very far. I’m not very fast.”

Tilda handed the book to her. “Keep it. You should finish it. Let me know what you think.”

“Really? Thank you.”

Tilda walked over to her wardrobe, removing her belt and placing it inside. Odessa watched her, not able to gauge her reaction to her having been in her room without permission. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Tilda asked.

“No. I was…worried. I wanted to make sure you came back okay. You are okay, aren’t you?”

Tilda crossed to her window and looked out into the darkness. She let out a sigh, not exactly sure how to respond. “Not a scratch. But mother didn’t say a word to me.”

“What was the outcome of the conclave?”

“A bloodbath. And the start of a war.”

Odessa didn’t know what to say. Tilda must be terrified. She was the regent of an army heading straight into war. She wanted to comfort her but wasn’t sure how.

Tilda broke the silence. “It was nice of you to wait up for me. I really needed the company. I didn’t want to be alone right now.”

Odessa was relieved to hear she had done the right thing. “I’m sorry I came in here without your permission. I should have waited elsewhere.”

Tilda turned to her and smiled. “It’s okay. You’re welcome here anytime. We’re friends.”

Odessa smiled right back at her sweetly. She was excited about this friendship. They shared a moment, just smiling at each other, admiring the other from across the room. Tilda yawned and Odessa realized how late it was.

“I suppose I should let you get some rest. You must be exhausted.” She headed to the door until she was stopped.

“Wait.” Tilda had taken a couple steps closer to her, as if pleading. “Would you mind staying for a little while?”

Odessa didn’t mind. Not at all. She would gladly stay forever if she could. She sat back down in the chair. Tilda grabbed a pillow and sat on the floor at her feet.


	4. Sanctuary or Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odessa starts getting comfortable but comes to a realization that changes everything. 
> 
> Before and after Tilda apologizes for what happened at the conclave, and just before Tilda and Odessa meet in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character that doesn't actually exist BUT COULD EXIST BC WHY NOT

Odessa was the first to wake up. The sun coming in from the window gently parted her eyelids as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She hadn’t slept that well in a while and felt so rejuvenated. Then she realized where she was. _Whoops._ She hadn’t meant to fall asleep in Tilda’s room. Tilda has asked her to read to her last night. She was still lying at Odessa’s feet on the floor in front of the chair. They must have dozed off around the same time. Tilda looked so peaceful. Odessa didn’t want to wake her. She decided that training could wait and rested her head back in the chair.

A loud knock was heard at the door. It was loud enough to make Odessa jump. She whipped her head around toward the door. “Tilda, the Widow has requested your presence. Are you awake?”

Odessa froze, not knowing whether she should hide. She turned around to look at Tilda who was now WIDE awake, sitting up, ready to spring at any moment. 

“Yes! Thank you. I’ll be right there. I’m sorry.” Tilda replied, quickly getting up and putting on her jacket, cursing quietly under her breath. Tilda usually woke up on time. Why had she slept in? It wasn’t like her. Maybe Odessa had brought a comforting presence to the room that made her sleep better than usual, despite lying on the floor. It was a really good night’s sleep, but she was still late. Hopefully mother wouldn’t think anything of it after their long day yesterday. 

Odessa was looking to Tilda with a look of panic on her face as if asking what she should do. “You’re okay.” Tilda whispered, listening for the messenger to walk down the hallway away from her door. “It might be a good idea to get you out of here discretely. So no one gets the wrong idea. Not that I’m ashamed of you or anything. I just don’t want anyone thinking I’m…you know. Because I’m Regent and all.” Odessa was raising an eyebrow now, knowingly. Tilda laughed nervously, clearly struggling with words. Odessa seemed to do that to her sometimes. “I’ll escort you down so no one asks any questions.” 

“I’m pretty sure that would make more people ask questions.” Odessa joked.

“You’re probably right. But I…would like to walk you down.” Tilda said sweetly. She smiled at Odessa, who smiled right back. “Come on. Let’s get you to training.” Tilda said, opening the door for Odessa.

“Or,” Odessa said standing up, but not moving an inch toward the door, “I could just stay in here and finish that book you lent me while waiting for you to get back.” Odessa suggested slightly flirtatiously. She could be _very_ good at persuasion.

“Training is important. Learning every day and practicing your skills is what helps you improve. You have to be able to defend yourself, you never know when you're going to need it.”

Odessa chuckled at that. “You sound like my father.”

“I just want you to meet your potential. You’re good. You have a natural talent. My mother said the same thing about me and I’ve trained every day since the Widow took me in. That’s how I’ve made it this far.”

Odessa finally made her way through the door, although reluctantly. “Fine. But I would definitely be learning a lot faster if you were training me instead.” She shrugged as she passed Tilda, who rolled her eyes playfully as they filed into the hallway.

Luckily they were able to make it down to the back entrance without running into anyone. Any possible confrontations had been avoided. She was probably making this a bigger deal than it actually was. They were _just friends_ after all. There was nothing to be concerned about. Tilda just didn't want to give her mother any more reasons to question her ability to serve as regent. She was probably already in hot water.

Odessa turned to her before stepping out. “I’ll see you around?”

Tilda smiled. “I hope so. Thanks for staying with me. I needed it.”

Odessa smiled back at her. “Of course. Good luck with your mother.” She took a few steps out the door and turned to wave at Tilda who waved back. Once Odessa had made it down the walkway, Tilda shut the door and took a few moments to compose herself. She was really hoping not to be banished today or to have her position taken away. Both were possibilities for disobeying a baron. She walked quickly down the hall to face the Widow.

* * *

That afternoon, Odessa continued reading the book Tilda had lent her. She wanted to be able to discuss the book with Tilda and was committed to finishing it no matter how long it took her. Odessa really liked her. She had never felt safe enough in a place to have friends to simply have a good time with. It was pretty new to her. But she really liked it. She had also become acquainted with some of the other butterflies.

Her roommate, Liza, returned home to drop off some of her equipment from training. They exchanged greetings and Odessa continued reading. 

“Me and a couple of girls are going for drinks. You want to come with?” Liza asked.

Odessa kept her eyes in her book. “No thanks. I’m a bit busy.”

“Oh, come on. That book isn’t going anywhere.”

Odessa sighed playfully. “Alright. Fine.” She put on her boots dramatically and headed out with her roommate. She had only gone with this group one time since she had arrived. Sometimes they would eat together or drink together and just talk about what was happening around the sanctuary. Liza went almost every night, inviting Odessa most times. Liza had been a doll at the same dollhouse that Odessa came from and had been rescued by the Widow’s forces. It was nice to have someone she was familiar with working alongside her in this new place. They got along well and came from similar backgrounds making it easy for them to talk and understand each other. Odessa trusted her.

Around the same time, Tilda was heading back to the manor. She had been walking in the gardens following her duties for the day. She liked the gardens. They were peaceful and full of life. She would visit them when she was stressed, when the weather was nice, when she wanted to meet with people, or really any excuse she had. She liked to practice there because they were almost always empty. As she was walking, she noticed Odessa walking with another butterfly.

“Odessa!” Tilda called to her. Odessa stopped and looked around until her eyes found Tilda walking toward her with a smile. 

“Tilda!” Odessa looked back at Liza and started toward Tilda letting her know it was a necessary stop. “It’s nice to see you survived.” Odessa directed at Tilda. “How did things go today?”

“Surprisingly very well. Mother actually thanked me. She told me I was right to trust my instincts and that I saved her life.”

“Wow. Look at you. I’m impressed.” Odessa said, a bit of teasing in her voice.“How about you tell me more about it over drinks tonight. We’re going with a few other butterflies. Would you like to come with us?”

As much as Tilda wanted to spend time with Odessa, she wasn’t much of a drinker. She was also quite an introvert, and while she could easily get along with people, she didn’t prefer crowds or groups. Besides, it had been a long day. She just wanted to rest.

“Maybe another time, I appreciate the invitation. You all have a good time, but don’t be late for training in the morning.” Tilda said only halfway joking.

“Yeah, yeah. We wouldn’t miss it. Goodnight, Tilda.” Odessa said with a smile, watching Tilda as she walked toward the widow’s manor.

Liza looked at Odessa in disbelief. “You’re on a first name basis with the regent? She must really like you.” Liza said suggestively, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Odessa rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, we’re just friends.”

“I saw the way she looked at you. Don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Yeah, okay, I like her. So what?”

“She’s the regent! Aren’t you a bit concerned about the power dynamic? What are her intentions? Regents aren't known for being great people.”

“Tilda isn’t like that. Just because she’s regent doesn’t mean she isn’t human. She’s actually very kind. She cares about people, she’s an incredible leader. And she’s so brave. She has this confidence about her that makes her fearless. You've seen her fight. She's incredible.”

Liza chuckled. “Sounds like you’ve got it bad for this girl.”

“It's not THAT bad. Give me a break. Whatever happens, happens. I'm just glad to know her."

The two met up with the other girls and talked until nightfall. They had a good time and things were finally winding down. With some alcohol in their system, they spoke about stuff they wouldn’t normally talk about. Things took a turn when one of the butterflies started talking about the war.

“You know what I heard? The other day at the conclave, all the barons were attacked by a new threat. A new army. That’s why it ended badly. It was an ambush started by an outside force.”

“From outside the Badlands?"

“Not exactly. And their leader isn't so new. A former baron, in fact."

“Barons lose power when they die. Did someone come back from the dead?” Liza asked. A few of the girls laughed.

“Quinn. He’s back.”

Liza nearly choked on her drink. Tilda and Liza looked at each other in disbelief. 

"Quinn? Ryder killed him and took his place. That's not possible." Liza said.

“Somehow, he lived. He's come back for revenge. And guess who is looking to him as a potential ally?”

“The Widow? Why would she do that. Isn’t he supposed to be the worst?” another butterfly asked.

“You have no idea.” Odessa said, now very serious. The mood immediately dropped and Odessa stood up to leave, marching quickly back to her quarters. Liza knew how she was feeling and got up to follow her.

“Thanks for a good night. We’ll see you tomorrow at training.” Liza called back to the girls before walking off quickly into the night. “Odessa, wait!”

Odessa didn’t stop walking. “I should have known. This place was too good to be true. There is no safe haven or sanctuary. This is still the Badlands and we’re all prisoners.”

“There is nothing we can do. We were born into this system. But look around! We’ve been given an opportunity to help tear the system apart.”

Odessa halted and turned to face Liza. “No, we’ve been given the chance to follow orders and die fighting a lost cause. What are we going to do, sit around and wait for the Widow to turn on us? Wait for another baron to kill her and enslave us? I don't know about you, but I'm not sticking around for that. I'm leaving.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. We’ve been given freedom and the power to choose. I’m not willing to give up that freedom. And sooner or later, we won’t have the choice anymore. The Widow is just as power hungry as the rest of them. She’s still a baron. I think we’ve all forgotten that.” 

"What about us? What about Tilda?"

"What about her? She's loyal to one person. It's her job. If the Widow can't be trusted, neither can she. As for you, feel free to join me, but I know the other girls won't. Make your decision by tomorrow morning."

Odessa stormed off leaving Liza alone in the dark with only her thoughts to keep her company. Odessa always had a good point. She was smart that way. Liza was conflicted, but not brave enough to leave. She wished the best for Odessa. Hopefully she would get to say goodbye.

* * *

Odessa didn't go to training the next morning. She wanted nothing to do with this place anymore. She wrote a note for Tilda and slipped in under her door the night before. She thought about what she had said in anger to Liza about Tilda. She felt bad. Tilda deserved more credit as she had proven to care about Odessa. She couldn't stop Odessa from leaving, but she owed Tilda a chance to say goodbye at the very least. Odessa was rummaging around the room collecting the few things she had and putting them in a small satchel. The noise woke Liza.

"You're really going."

Odessa stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her roommate. "I have to."

Liza got up out of her bed. "Be safe out there. I wish the best for you. And I hope I get to see you again."

"I hope so too. Goodbye Liza." The two grasped each other's forearms, a formal gesture, before Liza pulled her in for a hug.

Meanwhile, Tilda had just woken up. She got out of her bed and made her way to her wardrobe to get dressed for the day. As she was putting on her belt, she noticed the folded up paper sitting on the floor just in font of the door. Tilda grabbed the note from the floor and read it.

_Meet me in the gardens by the pond an hour after sunrise._

_-O_

Tilda had no idea what this was about. Odessa was supposed to be going to training at that time. Whatever Odessa needed to talk about had to be important. Tilda was a bit worried. She continued getting ready for the day hoping her mother didn't needed her first thing this morning. She would tell someone where she was going in case. Her duties as regent were high on her list, but Odessa was currently her priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a MINUTE to write this because I've been busy and indecisive, but the good news is I've started writing three other chapters at the same time (because my brain doesn't work in a linear fashion) SO I'll be posting new chapters fairly quickly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. In Each Other's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the night after their meeting in the gardens...
> 
> And the night before Tilda leaves with the Widow on their campaign through the Badlands

Odessa was in her room reading when Liza returned. Liza was pleasantly surprised to see her. “You’re still here.”

Odessa looked up from her book and set it down giving Liza her attention. “I found a reason to stay.”

“What changed your mind?” Liza asked, already having an idea. “Or should I say _who_ changed your mind?”

Odessa smiled, blushed, and looked down at her lap.

“That’s what I thought.” Liza sat down next to Odessa on her bed, excited to hear the details. “What happened? I want to know everything.”

Odessa laughed. “Well, I didn’t think anyone could convince me to stay. But she told me why she’s loyal to the Widow and why she’s different from other barons and I suppose she is. I understand where she’s coming from. Tilda believes in her.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“It is. It makes me feel better about staying. But the Widow isn’t the reason I’m still here. I trust Tilda. She’s doing what she thinks is right. I believe in her.”

“I believe in her too.” Liza smiled at Odessa, happy to have her back.

“I kissed her.”

“YOU KISSED THE REGENT?” Liza screamed.

“Shhhh!” Odessa giggled. “Yes! It’s not a big deal.” 

“Did she say anything?”

“No, she got called away for work. But she did kiss me back.”

“THAT IS A BIG DEAL!” Liza screamed again.

“Would you stop that? Who’s to say anything is going to come out of this?”

“Do you want anything to come out of it?” Liza asked.

Odessa thought about it for a moment. “I think I do.” She smiled.

“Is that even allowed?” Liza was only slightly worried.

“Whatever happens, we’ll make it work.” Odessa was optimistic because she liked the way Tilda made her feel: important.

“You might be playing a dangerous game.” Liza raises her eyebrows at Odessa.

Odessa shrugged. “I’ve got nothing to lose.”

* * *

The _eventful_ day was coming to an end. Quinn and his entourage had been escorted out of the sanctuary and Tilda was finally finished with her duties for the day. She couldn’t stop thinking about Odessa. Odessa was beautiful, inside and out, and Tilda liked her. _A lot._ But she couldn’t stop thinking about what Waldo said to her. As much as she wanted to tell Odessa how she felt, she knew it might be the wrong decision. Tilda had a job to do. An important job. And if she lost her focus, it could have deadly consequences.

Tilda sighed. She needed to talk to Odessa. She headed toward the barracks to find her, not exactly sure what would come of it.

Odessa was sitting with Liza on her bed when Tilda arrived at the doorway. Liza got up immediately and headed for the door, looking at Odessa knowingly. She winked at Odessa before leaving and saluted to Tilda on her way out.

“Hi.” Tilda said bashfully.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Odessa asked flirtatiously.

Tilda sighed and crossed the room slowly to sit next to Odessa. “I wanted to talk to you. About earlier.”

Odessa slid over closer to Tilda. “Did you want to talk about it…or continue where we left off?”

Tilda couldn’t help but look down and Odessa’s lips, very tempted by the offer, but she suddenly jumped back a bit, knowing what had to be done. 

“I- I can’t. I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “As much as I want to, I think it’s in everyone’s best interest if I stay focused. I enjoy spending time with you, but…there is too much at stake with everything happening. I owe it to my people. And to the Widow.”

“Ahh. I get it. I’m a distraction.”

“No! You’re important to me. And I want us to be friends. I’m just worried about what might happen if…you know.” Tilda wasn’t sure how to phrase it. What were they? She had no idea.

Odessa sighed and shook her head. “That’s unfortunate. But I understand. And it doesn’t change my decision to stay. For you.”

Tilda smiled softly, glad Odessa knew where she was coming from.

“However,” Odessa continued, causing Tilda to raise an eyebrow, urging her to continue. “I think you’re already an amazing regent. And an even better person. You’ve been serving others your entire life. You make sure others’ needs are met before your own. That’s noble. And selfless. You, of all people, deserve to be happy. And you know what I think? You owe that to yourself. You should do what makes you happy. Whatever that may be. But of course, that’s your own decision to make.” She smiled at Tilda, just to make sure she knew she cared. That’s all she wanted for Tilda: for her to be happy. She stood up and headed towards the door to let her roommate back in.

Tilda closed her eyes to think for just a moment. She had to decide quickly, and she already knew what she wanted. Odessa was right. Why did she always have to be right? She stood up quickly and grabbed Odessa’s hand, pulling her back, swiftly turning her around and grabbing her waist. Odessa gasped at the sudden change in direction, but quickly realized what was happening. Tilda kissed her eagerly making Odessa smile slightly into the kiss. When Tilda pulled back, Odessa smirked at her which caused her to blush.

“Odessa, I...” Tilda didn’t really know what to say.

“You sure change your mind quickly.”

Tilda laughed at that. “YOU change my mind. You get me thinking. And as long as Mother doesn’t know, I suppose there isn’t any harm in this.” She looked up into the taller girls eyes, smiling brightly. Odessa hadn’t seen her smile this way. It was rare and absolutely exquisite. She couldn’t stop looking at her. 

“What are you staring at?” Tilda asked playfully.

“You’re adorable.” Odessa responded with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Tilda said, rolling her eyes and pushing her gently.

* * *

“Knock, knock!” Odessa said as she walked through the doorway of Tilda’s room. Tilda looked up from her paperwork. She was reviewing some notes from supply numbers around the sanctuary and preparing for the several days of attacks they were planning. She smiled at Odessa as she made her way across the room toward Tilda. “Keep coming up here every day and people are going to start to figure us out.” Tilda said with a smirk. “I don’t know what you mean!” Odessa replied playfully. “I only came here to return this book.” “You finished?” Odessa nodded. “Mmhm. Perhaps we could discuss the book over dinner or take a walk through the gardens.” Odessa put her hands on Tilda’s shoulders and started to massage the tension away. Tilda had been working for days with little to no break. Between having to start training butterflies again, strategizing and planning for battles, and keeping up with growing numbers, she didn’t have much time off. “You know I want to, but I have too much to finish before we head out tomorrow morning.” Odessa pouted. “I wish I could go with you.” Most of the newest recruits had to stay behind to defend the sanctuary. They needed the most experienced fighters for the attacks. It was much safer at home anyway. “I know.” Tilda put down her papers and turned around to face Odessa. “I’ll miss you. But I feel better knowing you will be safe.” “I don’t. I worry about you being in the middle of it all.” Tilda stood up and took Odessa’s hands. “I’ll come back in one piece. I promise.” She placed a kiss on Odessa’s cheek and pulled her in for a hug. The two fit together perfectly. In each other’s arms, they felt warmth, comfort, and a belonging. They each took the moment in, knowing it would have to last. Odessa was the first to break away but continued holding onto Tilda’s arms.

“Mind if I sit with you for a while?”

“Of course not. You know I enjoy your company.”

Odessa grabbed a chair from the wall beside the desk and sat beside Tilda, playing with her hair gently, to soothe her but not disturb her. They sat for a while in silence, not needing to say anything to enjoy each other’s presence. After a while, Tilda sighed in frustration and put her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Odessa asked with concern in her voice.

“Nothing. It’s just so much. I’m not sure I was prepared for all this.”

Odessa knew how overwhelmed Tilda must have felt. She wanted to be able to comfort her, but wasn’t sure if there was anything she could do other than hype her up. But she was going to try.

“Hey. Look out the window at all those people. They’re fighting with you because they believe in you. The Widow chose you out of hundreds because she believed in you. I stayed here because I believe in you. You’re not alone. You can do this. You’re more capable than anyone I know.”

Tilda looked up and out the window to watch the butterflies and bowlers at work. Tilda knew they were fighting for the Widow’s cause, but they wouldn’t still be here if they didn’t think they could win the war or if they thought they were under bad leadership. Not if the widow was giving them a choice. Tilda then turned her head to look at Odessa. Odessa had admiration in her eyes. She wouldn’t still be here if it hadn’t been for Tilda. She had all of Odessa’s support and that meant so much to her.

"Thank you." Tilda said. "You always seem to know what to say."

Odessa smiled. They sat with each other for hours while Tilda worked just taking in each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF yeah sorry this one took a minute. I got stuck on this one. More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a lot of motivation, free time, or deadlines so we'll see how far we get with this. LOL


End file.
